1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a portable, handheld, light-weight device used for sealing seams between adjacent sheets of flooring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In laying flooring that is sold commercially in sheets, such as linoleum flooring, adjacent sheets of flooring are positioned side-by-side and cut to the desired shape. In the past, the flooring sheets have been secured to the floor by adhesive compound. To secure the flooring sheets the compound is applied to the floor and the cut sheets of flooring are laid in position, adjoining each other, one by one. Once each sheet of flooring is laid, the next adjacent flooring sheet is brought into position and pressed against the floor with the linear edges of adjacent flooring sheets residing in mutual, abutment.
One problem with laying sheets of flooring in this manner is that with age, use, movement of the subfloor, or improper installation, the adhesive bonding the flooring to the subfloor fails. As a result, flooring sheets separate from the subfloor. The separation of areas of flooring sheets from the subfloor is particularly pronounced at the interfaces between adjacent sheets of flooring. When this occurs, the edges of the adjoining sheets of flooring rise, allowing moisture, dirt and debris to find their way into the seams between the flooring sheets.
To prevent this problem a variety of devices have been produced to discharge sealant into the seams between adjoining sheets of flooring. Some of these devices are quite large, bulky, difficult to maneuver and very expensive. Other handheld, portable seam sealing devices have been devised that are much easier to manipulate and far less costly. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,126, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
One primary difficulty with handheld, portable seam sealing implements is that they must be held and controlled in a precise position of alignment relative to the adjoining sheets of flooring to be sealed. This requires considerable skill on the part of the flooring installer. To aid the installer in holding the handheld, portable seam sealing implement in the proper position, detachable stabilizing guides have been provided for attachment to the handheld, seam welding implement. One such guide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,126. This guide has been used successfully for many years. This stabilizing guide supports a handheld welding gun by means of a stabilizing carriage and an adapter for removably securing the welding gun to the carriage. The stabilizing carriage has a pair of laterally separated rollers disposed on opposite sides of the welding gun, and a track follower centered beneath the welding gun to follow the linear seam between the adjoining sheets of flooring. The carriage, together with the adapter, hold the seam welding gun in the proper position of equilibrium, providing lateral support as well as guiding the movement of the handheld seam sealing gun as the flooring installer moves it along the seam between the adjacent sheets of flooring.
Carriage accessories have been refined through the years, but still require a separate carriage support into which a conventional welding gun is seated. One carriage accessory that is now utilized with success is currently sold as the TURBO® Caddy (automatic welder) by Turbo Heat Welding Tools at www.turboheatweldingtools.com. This device provides the user not only with support for the heat welding gun, but also with an automated, adjustable speed control that propels the carriage along with the seam sealing gun detachably mounted on it. The carriage is driven at a uniform speed set by the operator so that the heated sealant flows into the seam between adjoining sheets of flooring at a uniform rate and temperature.
One problem that exists with this device, however, is that it is still too bulky and unwieldy for handheld manipulation to discharge sealant into curved coving seams and other tight places. The carriage weighs about 16 pounds, so that with the heat welding gun mounted on it, the carriage mounted gun still cannot be easily manipulated by an operator using only one hand. To the contrary, the operator must take the time to detach the welding gun from the caddy and use the welding gun by itself to weld seams at curved covings and to weld short sections of seams between vertical obstructions, such as cabinets.